Keep Me Warm
by Kathrinegrey
Summary: Sam and Dean have some unrequited feelings and desires to attend to. Rated M for sex and language. Story set in Series Five, Episode Four.


Keep me Warm

BY: Katherine Grey

Warm. Breezy. Sun setting in the West. The evening was perfect for a long awaited reunion. Sure, Sam had only been away a few days, but Dean couldn't see his younger brother soon enough.

Dean met Sam at an obscure pull off in the middle of Nowheresville. Sam drove what Dean thought to be an abomination of a vehicle to the meeting place. Although, Dean was a bit biased. He thought that any car that wasn't a 1967 Impala was a piece of crap.

After the two relieved brothers went through their speech about being better together, than apart, Dean gave Sam a long hug. Sam was slightly shocked, because Dean usually wasn't the hugging type. Even when things were going really well, all Sam got was a nod of approval and a light smirk; usually right before Dean hops into the Impala. A hug was new.

"I gotta be honest with you Sam, I missed you."

"I was only gone a few days, Dean."

"Yeah, but… I was living with the fact that I may never see you again. It felt like years, Sam. It killed me."

"I know what you mean." Sam tightened the hug on his shorter brother; man he felt like a giant. "While I was away, I had time to think."

Dean loosened his grip on his brother and took a step back to look at him. He was also trying to regain some dignity from the very, very long hug he just gave his little brother; sissy. "Think about… what, exactly?"

Sam looked like he was going to say something specific, but then changed his mind. "I felt like I missed you too. I missed you a lot."

Dean stepped closer, and Sam looked down at his surprisingly soft-eyed brother. Neither one really knew who started it first but in an instant their lips were connected in a soft kiss. It was tender, meaningful, and too short for Sam's liking. Dean gave a classic smirk and leaned away slowly; almost coyly. They drove off in the Impala together, Sam's mind going to very, very dirty places.

By the time the two brothers made it to a motel, Sam was exhausted. They both groaned in unison when they realized they'd been stuck with one bed in the motel room. Dammit. Dean set up the necessary warding, protecting, and arsenal related mumbo-jumbo while Sam shaved, brushed his teeth and took off his clothes. Sam noticed that Dean blushed and turned away as he was undressing. "Since when did you turn schoolgirl?" Sam teased lightly; he really didn't expect a response.

Dean shrugged and sat down in the overly-bouncy hotel chair. "I dunno. Hey I'm gonna keep watch for a while; you get some shut eye."

"Is there something you're not telling me, Dean?"

"Like what Sam? You think I'm hiding something?!"

"Hey, don't get all defensive. I just want us to be open and honest with each other, since keeping secrets hasn't exactly been working out for us lately. It just seems to get us into bigger trouble."

Dean was obviously flustered, and it seemed unwarranted.

"I'm not hiding anything, Sam. And, look, reality check: _you _were the one keepin' secrets."

Sam disengaged the argument and said goodnight. He made sure to keep to the edge of the bed so Dean had room. An hour after Dean stood watch at the window to make sure they weren't followed, Sam felt his half-naked brother climb into the bed, cursing under his breath about the motel management.

Halfway into the night, Dean rolled over to notice that his brother had unconsciously taken up over half the bed. He also noticed that it was damn cold in the motel room. _Cheap motel management, turning the heating off at night._ He hugged his warm, sleeping younger brother from behind and tried to push away thoughts of the spooning position.

Sam awoke drowsily in the early morning to a snuggly, sleeping older brother. He also noticed a rock-hard boner pressing up against his rear.

_Damn morning wood._ Sam thought frustratingly. He was trying so hard not to think of Dean fucking him, or him fucking Dean. Before he could derail his train of thought he felt himself getting hard. _Real _hard.

"Oh. Mmph." Dean started making happy noises in his sleep. Sam huffed quietly. This was going to be a rough morning for him. "Oh. Mmmm. Sammy."

_Sam?! Did he just? Oh great, now he's having sexy dreams about me. Just great. _Sam fought the urge to rub his ass against his brother's straining cock. _Coffee. That's it. I need coffee. By the time I get back, Dean will be done with his wet dream and things can go back to the normal, two-bed-motel-room-world where sexual fantasies about Dean aren't clouding my brain. _ Wishful thinking.

Later that morning, Sam arrived back into the motel room, coffees and breakfast sandwiches in hand. "Morning sunshine!"

Dean awoke, startled. "Sammy. What time is it?"

"Uh, nine thirty. You really slept in. You sleep well?"

"Yeah." Dean didn't make eye contact with his brother as he got out of the bed.

"Any, uh, weird dreams?"

Dean shrugged and shook his head, distracting himself with finding his shirt.

"Really? Cause I thought for sure I heard something _interesting_ this morning."

Dean stopped and took a glance at his semen-stained underpants. "Son of a bitch. Ugh… Sorry you had to live through that man; that must have traumatized you."

"Yeah. Yeah it did." Sam laughed as he sipped his coffee. "Who'd you dream about?"

"Isn't that kinda personal, Sammy?" Dean finally compiled his clothing and put them on.

"Hey, I had to share a bed with you last night. That's kinda personal too."

"True that… The twins, from last year. Oh, those gals were a real ride." Dean grabbed his breakfast sandwich and tried to put his focus on that.

"Hmm… that's interesting."

"What's interesting?" Dean said through a mouthful of sausage patty and English muffin.

Sam's voice softened a little and he tried to make eye contact with his older brother. "You know Dean, if you have anything you want to tell me, you can tell me. And, it's okay, because I might tell you the same thing, and it will be okay." Sam made it as vague as he could, trying to play things safe.

Dean paused in his chewing and swallowed determinedly. "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about, Sam."

Sam sighed and bit into his sandwich. _Dammit._

The next evening, the Winchester brothers were still stuck in the one-bed motel room. The management said they were booked and couldn't do anything. (Unless they paid double to kick someone else out of their room. How kind of them.)

Sam lay in bed, feeling the dread of another night in a cold room with his horny brother.

As Dean slid close to his brother to stay warm, Sam felt Dean's raging boner against him again.

"Dean, do you um… want to go take care of that?" Sam hinted.

"What? Oh you mean this? You ain't ever seen a boner before, Sammy? Come on, be a man. Besides, the bathroom's freezing right now. It'll go away."

Sam couldn't help but feel like his brother was torturing him intentionally.

Sam endured the poke of the hard cock against him for about thirty seconds before rolling over to face his brother. "Dean, we need to talk."

"What, you jealous? Look I can get the ruler out for you if you like."

"Cut the crap, Dean!" Sam's interjection was surprisingly loud.

The two brothers sat up in bed, Dean sounding confused. "Is this about that kiss? Yesterday?"

"Yes, Dean!" Sam lowered his volume but the frustration level remained the same. "Did that kiss mean _anything_ to you? Because yesterday it felt like it really meant something, but now you're acting like nothing happened!"

Dean blushed and went quiet for several moments. "Sam… I. I had a moment, of weakness, okay?" Sam was taken aback; what did his brother just say? "I've felt that way about you for a long time. Things were just getting all mushy yesterday and I let myself go."

"Why haven't you _told_ me Dean? We've been together for so long, you had _plenty_ of opportunities."

"I just..." Dean looked like he was holding back tears. "I've never let myself actually fall in love, Sam. It's always been sex, sex, sex. And, I couldn't let myself fall in love with the one person that meant the most to me, because I didn't want to hurt you." A few tears fell from Dean's eyes and he just let them run.

Sam was speechless, and Dean continued. "Look, Sam. I know my ego and my pride gets in the way of everything and, I just can't let it hurt you. I… I just love you too damn much."

Sam's tears flowed freely as he wiped away his brother's. "Dean… Love will always be our weakness. But it is also our strongest ally."

The two brothers sat and contemplated those words for several minutes, their eyes not meeting even once.

"Dean?" Sam finally broke the silence. His voice was wary, and he tried to make eye contact with Dean. "I know you say you won't let yourself love anyone. But…will you let me love you?"

Dean smiled and shook his head. "Sam, I couldn't do that to you. I… can't see you get hurt."

"You're already hurting me, Dean. You said it yourself, you're already in love with me, but you aren't acting on your feelings. And I can't act on mine; _that_ is what hurts me."

"You really think that it will work out okay Sammy?" Dean's attitude shifted from a puddle of tears into stubborn quicksand. "That at the end of a hunt we make-out in the Impala? Secretly have sex? Keep our relationship from Bobby? Castiel? How do you think it'll work out, huh?"

Sam felt wounded and his face fell. He didn't want the mood to change to this. "I don't _know_ Dean But…" Sam kept his soft tone. "I love you." He stared at his older brother, tears still brimming in his eyes, and a sob waited only moments away. Dean had to make his decision and fast.

Sam closed his eyes and immediately felt Dean's warm lips on his. Sam hummed his pleasant surprise as Dean deepened the kiss gently, but determinedly. If his brother wanted love, he'd give him love.

Sam surrendered his entire being to his brother's advances and before he knew what was happening he was on his back being straddled by his big brother. Their kisses were deep and passionate. Sam could not believe the talent his brother wielded his tongue with. Each kiss brought Sam closer to ultimate ecstasy. Dean scooted downward and rubbed their clothed cocks together and brought sweet friction to the both of them. Sam groaned lustily and Dean quickly ridded them of their underwear so they were unrestrained. Dean moved even further down and Sam closed his eyes, knowing what was coming next. He couldn't count of how many times he had thought about Dean licking his- _OH MY GOD!_ Sam reacted almost violently to the feeling of Dean taking his cock in his mouth. _Shit, that feels amazing._ It had been so long since a girl took the time to give him a blow job and even longer since he had a _decent_ one.

"Dean! Oh God!" Sam instinctively bucked his hips, forcing his cock deeper into Dean's mouth.

"Easy, Sammy. What, you never have a blow job before?"

"Not like _that_, Dean. God, you're _amazing_."

Dean smiled his classic smile. "Nah, I think you just haven't gotten lucky in too long." And with that he continued his licking and sucking, and Sam continued his sexy, lusty moans.

The moment Dean moved his mouth from his brother's cock to his balls Sam jumped away, startled.

"Gee, Sammy. You really _are_ sex deprived." Dean was genuinely amused.

"I just, I am really, really enjoying this, Dean. Thank you."

Dean looked at his little brother from between Sam's legs. "Don't get all sappy on me, Sammy. I'll go soft." He indicated to his raging hard erection. As if.

Sam decided that it was _his_ turn to do some giving, so he switched places with Dean. Sam took in the beautiful view before him. Dean was a really, really attractive individual. He started with the nipples; the hard, perky nipples that were just begging to be sucked on. Dean's moans told him that was doing well. He bit one, teasingly. Dean reacted accordingly and then gave a look that read '_let's speed this up, shall we?_'

Sam took the hint and moved further down Dean's flawless body. He arrived at Dean's impressively sized cock. It wasn't as big as his own, but considering Dean's stature it was huge. Sam gave it a small lick, just to taste the pre-cum that beaded at the tip. It tasted so good to Sam and he wanted more. He wanted more of _Dean_. He put as much of Dean's cock in his mouth as he could without gagging, which wasn't much, considering he never had done this before. But Dean seemed to be enjoying his efforts immensely. Sam tugged on Dean's balls in unison with his sucking and Dean moaned even louder. "Oh, Sammy I'm gonna come soon." That was music to Sam's ears, as he sucked even harder and faster. "Oh. Ohhhh. Oh Saaaaaaam!" Dean thrust upward as he stiffened like a board, his orgasm rocking him like his first concert. Sam sucked in as much of the cum as he could, but some of it seeped out of his mouth. He swallowed it and couldn't help but cringe at the taste; it was different, but okay. _Beats Dreamroot Tea any day_.

"Oh Sam… That was… Heh. That was incredible." Dean could have sworn he saw fireworks behind his eyelids. It had been forever since an orgasm rocked him that hard, especially one from a blowjob.

Sam nodded his head, the taste of Dean still in his mouth. He slid further up his brother's body to meet lips with the melted man. Dean's kisses were somewhat groggy but Sam could already sense that he was getting ready for round two.

"Can I suck you off, now Sammy?" Dean was trying to be considerate. Sam did just rock his world, after all. The least he could do was return the favor.

Sam smiled at the offer, but he had a better idea. "How about I fuck you?" It came out as more of a statement than a question.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Whoa, wait a minute Sammy. I'm not prepared for that. I, you know, my uh, _down_ _there_… It's been nothing but an _exit_ for my whole life so-" Sam cut him off with a deep kiss.

"It's okay Dean. I can handle it. It's not a big deal. Besides, I _really _want to shove my cock in your ass." Sam demonstrated with a sexy, mock thrust towards Dean's hindquarters.

Dean shuddered at the idea of his little brother fucking him; a _good_ kind of shudder. He nodded the okay to Sam.

Sam quickly got his items together: lube, some paper towels and a condom (just in case Dean insisted on one.) He positioned himself between Dean's legs and applied some lubricant to his fingers. "Alright Dean, I'll need you to relax."

"Aw, relax, huh?" Dean retorted. "You're shoving things up my ass and I'm supposed to relax? And since when were _you_ the sexpert?"

Sam smiled and inserted his middle finger into Dean's tight hole. "How does that feel?"

Dean's brow furrowed. "A little weird. Is it supposed to feel weird? Aw God help me Sam I don't know what I'm doing."

Sam chuckled and smiled at Dean. "It's okay, I've got it covered. Just tell me if it hurts you at all." The younger brother continued his preparations and soon added a second lubricated finger into Dean. This time a sexy moan came from Dean and he threw his head back; he was starting to enjoy this.

The young Winchester became slightly impatient and moved closer to line up his massive cock to Dean's entrance. "Are you ready Dean?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

Sam removed his two fingers from his brother's ass. Dean whimpered at the sudden loss of the wonderful finger fuck that he was receiving.

"It's okay Dean. You'll be feeling something much better than my fingers in just a moment…"

Sam carefully slid the head of his slick cock into Dean's ass.

Dean took a sharp breath but didn't tell Sam to stop. Sam inched slowly and carefully into the tight, virgin ass until he was balls deep inside. The intense, tight warmth alone was almost enough to send Sam over the edge into ecstasy. He stayed still for a minute, looking at his brother with awe and admiration. Dean was lost in a battle of feelings; he couldn't tell if he was greatly pleasured or irritated by the massive cock in his ass. He took a moment to analyze the sensations. It felt somewhat intruding, but he could feel it stretching him and hitting nerves that felt so amazing. He mad up his mind: he didn't want this to end. He gave an 'okay' nod to Sam and his little brother started to move his cock in and out, slowly. Initially, Dean couldn't help but feel like his was taking a really massive shit, but the sensation was soon replaced the moment Sam's cock rammed into his prostate. Dean elicited an unlawfully sexy moan that encouraged his brother's thrusts. All that could be heard were Dean's grunts, made in time to Sam's powerful thrusts. Sam's breathing became heavy and Dean could tell that Sam was close. The younger Winchester took hold of Dean's cock and stroked it determinedly. His pace quickened as the fire in his groin turned into an inferno. He was so close to the edge; he wanted Dean to be there too. He slowed his pace down so he could fuck Dean with long, hard thrusts. Dean's ass bounced when his brother slammed into him full force, practically abusing his prostate, and bringing him closer to another orgasm.

"Dean…" Sam managed to huff out. He was holding back his orgasm as best he could. "I'm gonna come. Are you close?" Dean nodded. Sam continued to massage Dean's cock while he made a few more deep hard thrusts. Dean watched as his little brother's breath hitched and he stiffened up, a few halted moans escaping him while he was overcome with the ecstasy. The sight and sensation of Sam's orgasm sent Dean over the edge for the second time that night. Dean's cum splattered across Sam's chest and onto his own. Sam collapsed onto Dean's chest, not caring that there was sticky semen all over it. The sound that could be heard was the brothers' heavy, but relaxed breathing. Dean felt like he was in paradise; his baby brother was perfect; Sam was perfect.

Sam began to regain some consciousness and control of his body, so he slowly got up to clean up the mess. He worked silently and quickly, so that Dean wouldn't be embarrassed about it. Once he was finished and had disposed of the evidence he rolled over to Dean's right, keeping his leg draped over Dean's groin. "Dean…That. Was. Amazing."

Dean gave a light laugh and smiled over at his little brother. "Amazing? Are you kidding? There aren't even words, Sam. It felt like my first time all over again. Did you see how fast I came when you sucked me off?"

Sam really didn't pay attention to how fast or short their love making lasted; he just knew that it was the most incredible feeling in the world. The two brothers finally expressed their love for each other in the most intimate way. And it was perfect. "I'm sure you did your best, Dean. But I suppose you're going to tell me that you normally last _all night_?"

"Damn right I do." Dean still had a cute smile on his face, but Sam figured Dean was being honest; he'd had plenty of practice.

"Well don't worry, you'll have plenty of times to regain your record, Dean." Sam had a sexy, coy smile across his face. "And besides, I'd love it you'd fuck _me_ all night."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "You really think you and that amateur ass of yours could handle the Dean Winchester Special?"

Sam rolled his eyes briefly. _Great, he's named his long lasting sex technique…. After himself. Obviously._ "I'm sure that with practice, I could give you a run for your money." Sam pulled his brother into a playful kiss. "I do have a question though, Dean…"

"Mmm? Yeah?" Dean said, muffled through the second kiss.

"How many people _have_ you fucked?"

Dean stopped attacking Sam's perfect, kissable lips. "Sammy, we don't have to bring my past sex life into this, okay? You're the only one on the menu now. You're the only one I want." Dean tried to kiss his little brother again but Sam pulled away, insistent on knowing.

"It's not about me _knowing_, Dean." Sam pointed out, "It's about being open and honest with each other. Besides, I'll tell you how many people _I've_ slept with, too."

Dean shrugged. "Fair enough. Fifty-two."

"What?!" Sam was aghast.

"Hey, hey, Sammy, don't get a hernia. Yeah. Fifty-one chicks, and one guy." His voice fumbled in embarrassment, "The uh… one guy was… heh…clearly a misunderstanding. I did him, but I don't think I let him fuck me. But hell I was drunk. Obviously, or I wouldn't have taken him ho-"

"Dean." Sam snapped Dean out of his rant. "Fifty-two people?"

"Yep."

Sam was appalled.

"What?" Dean shrugged. "I'm tested, I'm clean, and I played it safe. What's the big deal? How many people have _you_ been with?"

Sam covered his face with his hands, still recovering from Dean's number. "Seven."

Dean leaned forward, his eyes popped. "Come again?"

"Seven, Dean. Six women, and one guy in college. And although I was drunk too, I _know_ I didn't let him fuck me, because my ass-virginity means a lot to me."

Dean scoffed with a cute smile across his face. "Wow Sammy, you really are old fashioned."

"Yeah, Dean." Sam stopped his brother. "Sex is supposed to mean something. It's supposed to be done with the one person you love more than anything…. I had always wanted my first time to be with _you_."

Dean froze, still listening to his brother's soft words.

"And sure, sometimes I'd slip up, I'd give into the temptation, but it always felt like I was settling for _less_, Dean. Because all I've ever wanted was for you to know how much I love you, and how much I wanted to kiss you, and hold you at night. I've always wanted it to be you and me, Dean. Against the world."

Tears stung Dean's eyes but he didn't care. This is what he was missing. This is something he could never get from those fifty-one women and one man. Love. Real love. _Sam's_ love. Dean moved his tear stained face so close to Sam's, their lips were almost touching. "I love you, Sam."

Those simple words brought Sam such joy that he pounced on his brother, straddling him playfully. He held Dean's hands against the bed and closed the space between their lips. Dean surrendered charge to his little brother and just let him explore his mouth with intense curiosity. Sam soon moved to Dean's neck. He sucked and bit a deep red mark onto his brother's skin, where it was sure to be visible; Dean was _his_. "You are mine." Sam verbalized with a possessive tone. "Yes, Sammy." Dean groaned at Sam's sexy assertiveness. "I am yours. Only yours."

Sam took a long look at his drop-dead gorgeous brother before resting his head on the older male's chest. He could hear Dean's heartbeat; calm, rhythmic, comforting.

Sam kept his fingers intertwined with his brother's. He could feel Dean relaxing and start to drift off. "I love you Dean…" Sam whispered into the darkness of the night. This. This was heaven. This was perfect. This was _Dean_. And Dean was _his_.

The End


End file.
